


In 35 Minutes, You're Still an Idiot (but in a year we'll be friends)

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: High School Never Ends [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cyclone Family - Freeform, Happy fixes cars, High School AU, Implied Quintis, Lunch Detention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallo punished each of them lighter than he should have, but it worked out. (Mostly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 35 Minutes, You're Still an Idiot (but in a year we'll be friends)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Scorpion, its characters, plots, or anything else related to it you get from this. 
> 
> Short, sweet, Quintis is slightly implied, especially at the end. 
> 
> Part 5 of the High School Never Ends Series.

“So, what did you do?” The shrink asked, eyebrows raising dramatically, after ten minutes of silence.

“Some kid asked me to fix his car in the parking lot, I got it working, but apparently it’s against school rules and a fire hazard. Gallo doesn’t really do much since I rewired the office coffee machine.” Answered the mechanic flatly, “And you?”

“You know Walter? O’Brien?” She nodded, “The smart kid?” Toby chuckled in response. “Got caught up in one of his schemes, I may have failed a final so he was hacking into the system to bring it from a D to a C. Teacher walked in, Walt would’ve died if he got detention so I took the blame. Not that big a deal.”

Happy shook her head and looked at the clock, 25 minutes left in the language classroom with this guy. They each returned to their school lunches until he spoke again, peaking her interest.

“You said someone asked you to fix their car? That’s not a thing many teenage girls do.” She rolled her eyes as Toby kept his stare at the side of her face until she groaned and answered.

“I like machines, and I’m good at fixing them. I don’t downplay my skill set and now I have an extra 50 dollars in my pocket.” Her eyes dared him to say something to her, and he receded in surrender.

“You should eat with us tomorrow, I mean I’ve seen you before in class but. You’re obviously smart, the group likes smart people. Honestly.” She didn’t answer for a while, milling the pros and cons in her head before responding.

“Maybe I will, but it’s time to go, anyway.” She was in the process of walking out the door when he spoke again.

“My name’s Toby, by the way.” Raising her head in acknowledgment, “I’m Happy.” And she was gone.

**  
**It took a while, and a few more detentions with other choice people close to Walter O’Brien (One with him as well), but eventually she came round at lunch. Then they became friends (Doc, Sly, Hap, Walt, Paige,) and she fixed cars and he was an idiot and Walter had grades almost too good, but through a weird, not-so-breakfast-club kind of a situation Toby gave Happy a place to be.


End file.
